E-102 Gamma VS E-123 Omega
Description Dr. Eggman has created many deadly devices and robots to kill Sonic, but these two are the only E-series robots to ever betray him. But let's see who walks out operational. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Dr. Eggman has built many robotic warriors over the years, and he's also made a special line of robots known as the E-series robots. Boomstick: But these two E-series have betrayed Eggman and have gone their own way. Wiz: Like E-102 Gamma, the only E-series with emotion. Boomstick: And E-123 Omega, Team Dark's hard hitter. He Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. E-102 Gamma ( Cue ~ E-102 Gamma Theme - Sonic Adventure) Wiz: E-102 Gamma was Dr. Eggman's second created E-series robot. He was tasked with a unique training course that required him to fight his brother, E-101 Beta in order to be part of the Egg Carrier and defeated him. Boomstick: after he beat his big bro, he ws tasked with capturing Froggy, the frog that belongs to Big, beacuse it absorbed Chaos' tail, which also had a Chaos Emerald. Wiz: This mission also served as a contest against E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta. He passed the test, but as a result, he had to watch his younger brothers be exiled due to failure. Boomstick: Yeesh. I thought Batman's origin story was traumatizing, but this is an all new low. Wiz: After that nightmare, he was told to acquire a pink flicky from Amy Rose. Boomstick: While searching for Amy, he watched his older brother, Beta, go through torturous reconstruction. And I thought my ex-wife was heartless. Wiz: After that, he found Amy and demanded that she give him the bird. Boomstick: She wasn't really cool with that and got all defensive and explained her and the bird's situation, causing Gamma to feel illogicality in his programming. Wiz: Gamma was curious as to why Amy wanted to protect something defenseless. But he had to get rid of Sonic and Tails first. Then while hovering on the Mystic Ruins, Gamma realized that Dr. Eggman was the enemy, deleted his master registration program, and proceeded to rescue the birds trapped within the E-100 robots. ( Cue ~ Metal Depot - Sonic Battle) Boomstick: And in order to do this, he needed the right tools. Luckily, they were built right into him! Wiz: He possesses - Boomstick: A BADASS MISSILE LAUNCHER ON HIS LEFT ARM! This baby can fire powerful homing missiles that always land their target. Wiz: He also has his Laser Gun attack to help home onto enemies. Boomstick: He can also hover and even has a rolling mode to go faster. Wiz: E-102 Gamma has defeated the E-100 series robots, beaten them in a competition, and even managed to handle Sonic and Tails. Boomstick: But if there's one thing that holds him back, its his limited attack options. Other than that, he's awesome. E-102 Gamma: Does not compute! Why try to save that which is useless to you? Does not compute! E-123 Omega ( Cue ~ Wave Ocean - Sonic Next-Gen) Wiz: E-123 Omega is the 24th and last of the E-series robots. Boomstick: So Knuckles isn't the only one who's the last of his kind. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, there are other echidnas. Remember Ix? Boomstick: Oh yeah. Anyways, Omega was designed to be a guard in order to contain Shadow and stop him from escaping, but for some reason, he was deactivated. Wiz: But one day, a sneaky bat by the name of Rouge appeared in Eggman's base and accidently reactivated him. Boomstick: He later said thank you the only way he knew how. By shooting all over the place, of course! Wiz: Before things could get ugly between Omega and Shadow, Rouge stopped them and had them talk out their problems. Boomstick: There's no way that worked. Wiz: Actually, it did. Boomstick: How? I'm pretty sure that a robot who was just shooting all over the place wouldn't be in the mood for feelings. Wiz: After the talk, Team Dark was formed. ( Cue ~ Rival Match VS Omega - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) Boomstick: In order to guard Shadow, Omega was given the right tools. Wiz: He possesses all sorts of weapons in his moves. He has flamethrowers that he can use to burn enemies down. Boomstick: He also comes equipped with missile launchers because why not? Wiz: He can also shoot pellets with his Omega Shot. Boomstick: But his best move is the Beam Cannon, a powerful laser that can leave the opponent vulnerable to a follow-up attack. Wiz: With all of these impressive weaponry, it's no wonder Omega considers himself the ultimate E-series robot. He's strong enough to shatter boulders, fast enough to keep up with Shadow with his boosters, and durable enough to survive Iblis' wrath for 200 years in standby mode. Boomstick: He can even defeat Mephiles the Dark! With this kind of power, he's unstoppable. Wiz: Not exactly, when it comes to personality, Omega can be reckless and doesn't strategize a lot. He's also completely arrogant, seeing all of eggman's other machines as nothing more than "worthless consumer models". Boomstick: And in terms of his robotic makeup, Omega has a terrible and/or nonexistent targeting system. Wiz: This bad targeting system is the reason he relies on spreadfire weaponry. Boomstick: But when it comes to being a hulking, badass, robot, no one embodies that better than E-123 Omega. E-123: I am Omega, the ultimate E-series robot! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Omega was exploring one of Eggman's bases in pursuit of something. Shadow: Omega, have you found the emerald yet? Omega: Not yet, but I'm sure to find it. Shadow: Good luck. Omega busted out his missile launchers and blew up the door. He proceeded to grab the Chaos Emerald, but first he read his hand and typed in the code to disable the trap. Omega then heard footsteps approaching. He saw a shadow coming this way, only for it to reveal itself to be E-102 Gamma. Gamma: Identify yourself immediately! Omega: I am E-123 Omega, the ultimate E-series robot! Gamma: Brother, its me, E-102 Gamma! Unfortunately, this was the worst thing Gamma could have said as Omega brought out his flamethrowers. Omega: I am the ultimate E-series robot. All others must be destroyed. Gamma: Don't worry brother, I'll free you! Gamma got his missile launcher ready. Fight! ( Cue ~ All Hail Shadow - Sonic 06) Gamma started shooting missiles, but Omega blew them up with his flamethrowers. Gamma then proceeded to hover in the air and caught Omega off-guard and then used Lasre Gun to help on Omega and fired a missile at him, but Omega caught it and threw it back. Gamma fired a missile, causing an explosion. Omega: Surrender. Gamma got on rolling mode and started to move in zigzag patterns, but Omega used the Omega Shot and blew off Gamma's tires, forcing him back to his walker mode. Omega started up his bossters and punched Gamma with a dashing punch and slammed him into a wall. ( Cue ~ Cryptic Castle - Shadow the Hedgehog) Omega backed up and started shooting pellets at Gamma, but they bounced off. Gamma: Here! Gamma fired a missile, but Omega fired a flamethrower and blew it up. Omega started firing all over the place with rocket launchers in a manner similar to when he met Shadow, causing the place to get messed up. The floor collapsed, causing Gamma and Omega to fall into a room with all sorts of generators. Omega looked around and saw a Pikachu being drained of electricity. Gamma looked around and noticed Espio the Chamleon stuck in a device causing him to run. Gamma: What's happening? Espio: This Machine is forcing me to run and is converting my kinetic energy into actual energy! Gamma: I'll free you! Gamma fired a missile at This Machine and Espio was free. Gamma fired a missile at the device containing the Pikachu, freeing Pikachu. Espio: Omega. Promise me you'll go easy on him. Omega: Request denied. I am the ultimate E-series robot and I must prove myself. Espio: Come on little fella. Let's get out of here. Espio grabbed the little Pikachu and hopped out of the room. Gamma noticed some wires and attached them to him, drastically making him stronger and faster. Gamma started launching missiles at rapid-fire speeds that started exploding on Omega, but Omega was fine. Gamma: I'll need a lot more power to free you! Gamma started firing even more missiles at Omega. The resulting explosions started to take their toll on the room, destroying the floor and sending them into another room full of E-123 Omega copies. Omega: Worthless consumer models. They will all be destroyed by me, the ultimate E-series robot! Omega started fireing missiles, leveling the place. Omega then fired a Beam Cannon at his brother's face, blowing it up. Omega: I truly am the ultimate E-series robot! K.O! Results ( Cue ~ This Machine - Sonic Heroes) Boomstick: Like he siad, he's the ultimate E-series robot. I feel like we keep saying that a lot. Wiz: Gamma was definitely a formidable warrior, but Omega's better weaponry, more relaible speed enhancers, and ultimate move proved to much for Gamma to handle. Boomsitck: Gamma literally has only one weapon as opposed to Omega, and Omega could literally counter gamma's missiles with just his flames, leaving Gamma without options. Wiz: Gamma may have been able to enhance his speed with his Hover and rolling modes, but Omega's boosters were a lot better. Boomstick: Uh yeah. Of course they are. It's like asking which is faster between a hoverboard, car, and a rocket. Wiz: And the Beam Cannon was certainly gonna take Gamma down. gamma is tough, but the Beam Cannon is literally able to bypass that and make Gamma weaker. Boomstick: Plus, Omega has way better combat experience. Gamma may have been able to beat his brothers, but they don't hold a candle to Mephiles. Guess Gamma just met his "Omega". Wiz: The winner is E-123 Omega. Trivia *This is TheMetallicBlur's shortest fight. *Shadow VS Dark Pit, E-102 Gamma VS E-123 Omega, and Rouge VS Cammy all take place in the same base at the same time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles